


Daytime Shooting Star Side Story #2

by daniuwuxx



Series: Daytime Shooting Star OngNiel AU Side Stories [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniuwuxx/pseuds/daniuwuxx
Summary: What happens when Woojin and Guanlin finally have Jihoon all by themselves?





	Daytime Shooting Star Side Story #2

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for the delayed update. It has been crazy. This was supposed to be really short but as you can see it's almost went to 2k. Thank you so much for your patience~

Jihoon wakes up from the loud noise coming from the kitchen. He lazily opens one eye to peek through the room. He rolled in the bed, expecting Seongwoo beside him but he moved into an empty space. He checks his phone for the time and sees it was already 10 in the morning. Jihoon laid his head back to the soft pillow when he heard the ruckus downstairs, again. He tried to cover his ears with the extra pillow, but he heard the fire alarm. He immediately sits up and gets out of the bed. He hurriedly descended the stairs and expecting a fire in the kitchen. What he saw was Woojin trying to save a burnt dish and Guanlin holding a fire extinguisher ready to use it.

  
  
"What the hell is happening?" He shouted, the two froze like they were deer caught in the headlights.

"Well?" Jihoon waited for an answer. Guanlin immediately pointed at Woojin.

"Hyung it was his fault, he said we should cook breakfast for you!" He confessed.

"Yah! But who was the one who doesn't even know how to handle a frying pan, huh?" Woojin pushed Guanlin accusing hand. Jihoon just sighed, he doesn't know how to handle the two. They were a handful.

_"Why do I like these idiots again?"_

Jihoon looked around and noticed they were the only ones making so much noise.

"Yah, stop that! You don't have to cook me anything. Where is everybody anyway?" Jihoon only noticed that house seem empty except the three of them.

"Ah, Daehwi, Jinyoung, and Jisung Hyung went out to explore the island." Woojin shared.

"What? They didn't wait for us?" Jihoon started to panic. He wished his best friend haven't left yet, and Seongwoo was his only salvation from these two.

"I told them Sunbae not to bother you, you looked like an angel sleeping." Guanlin batted his lashes which Woojin just snickered.

"Tch. Try harder, kid." Woojin murmured. Jihoon scratches his head.

"What about Niel and Seongwoo?"

"Oh, they went out for a photoshoot or something, but I know it was only an excuse, they want to go out just the two of them." Woojin shared once again.

"Wait, so we're the only ones that are left here??" Jihoon realized his doom. He was stuck with the two.

_"I'm going to be buried alive by this two."_

"Why? What's so wrong with that Sunbae?" The Hoobae begins to tower him. Jihoon absentmindedly steps back.

Jihoon knew Guanlin is taller than him, but because the Sophomore lets Jihoon do whatever he wants, Jihoon forgets how he is much bigger than him, and that Guanlin can easily manhandle him if he wants to.

Guanlin rested his arm near the wall where he trapped Jihoon. The Sunbae didn't even realize he had nowhere to go. Jihoon was so distracted by Guanlin's encompassing presence that he forgot Woojin was with them in the kitchen.

Jihoon can't hear anything except the loud drumming of his heart. He watched as Guanlin closed his eyes and leaned into him. Jihoon was about to close his eyes when he heard someone closed the door with a loud bang. It broke Jihoon's trance and forcefully pushed the Hoobae away from him.

"Y-Yah! What are y-you trying t-to do?" Jihoon tried to shout, his voice was cracking, and his tone was wavering. In short, he tried to intimidate Guanlin, but Jihoon was too flushed for the Sophomore to take him seriously.

Jihoon saw Guanlin's smirk, so he just looked away and stomped his feet until he gets outside of the house. The vacation house was a few blocks away from the beach, but it had a little human-made lake near it. With the view in front of him, it made Jihoon relax a little bit. He decided to sit in the grass and enjoy the lake.

Jihoon inhaled the fresh breeze. He starts to relax and let go on whatever heart-racing entrapment Guanlin did to him earlier. He was enjoying the sun and the breeze when he felt two hands massaging his shoulders. He doesn't need to look who it was since they've done this to each other since middle school.

In silence, Woojin worked on Jihoon's shoulders and let him relax. He can see how Jihoon likes his massages since he sees a little smile forming on his best friend's face.

Woojin's massage stopped all of a sudden, and that made Jihoon open his eyes. He sees Woojin sitting next to him. He gets Jihoon's left hand and gently massages it. Jihoon looks at Woojin as he delicately handles Jihoon's fingers.

"Woo-"

"Hoon-"

Both of them said at the same time. They burst into laughter.

"You go ahead." Woojin said.

"Nah, what do you want to say?" Jihoon insisted. Woojin stopped massaging Jihoon's left hand and held it. Jihoon looked at their entwined hands. He then followed their hands as Woojin lifted it near his lips and kissed it.

"You know my feelings Hoonie, right?" Woojin quietly said, but Jihoon doesn't need to answer. Of course, he knew.

"You also know Guanlin's feelings.." Woojin continued.

_"Is he going to confront me about it? Is he going to make me choose?"_

Jihoon doesn't know what to do and nervously gulped. Woojin noticed this and chuckled.

"What?" Jihoon asked as Woojin still silently laughed. It annoyed Jihoon a little bit, so he pulled his hand away and lightly pushed Woojin.

"So annoying." Jihoon muttered while trying to stand up to get away from Woojin, but he grabbed Jihoon's wrist to stop him.

"I'm sorry, please don't leave." Woojin smiled. Jihoon can't really resist when he smiles like that, so he sat back to his spot again.

The moment Jihoon sat back again in the grass, Woojin moved and immediately laid his head on Jihoon's lap.

"Now, this is peak relaxation! Woojin muttered.

Jihoon froze for a few seconds, but he saw how peaceful Woojin looked, so he lets him be. He started to run his fingers through his hair and give his best friend a little massage.

"I wish to preserve this moment, right there." Woojin created a rectangle using his pointing fingers and thumbs while looking at Jihoon.

"What?" Jihoon asked.

"The sun, the breeze, me laying like this.." Woojin started still looking through the rectangle he made.

"Everything. But you know what I like the most? You." Woojin confessed, and Jihoon looks back to Woojin's rectangle.

"Your hands on my hair. Your beautiful eyes are looking at me. Your smile directed to me.." Woojin continued.

Jihoon may deny he doesn't like these cheesy stuff, but he does. He pulls down Woojin's hand and starts to lean into Woojin.

Woojin can't believe what's happening, so he was taking everything in as Jihoon leans in to kiss him.

Jihoon closed his eyes once their lips were an inch away from each other. Everything felt excruciatingly slow. He was lowering his head, but it feels forever to reach Woojin's lips. His heart is beating so fast, he hears ringing in his ears, cold sweats are dripping in his nape. Everything was nervewracking.

And then finally, he feels Woojin's lips against his, and everything just went away. All he feels is Woojin's lips and how they are soft. Jihoon doesn't know what to do so when Woojin moved his lips, he just froze. Woojin noticed this and sat up. Jihoon couldn't believe he just kissed Woojin.

Jihoon was about to freak out when Woojin cradles his face and leads him to face him. Jihoon looked at Woojin, still feeling shy about what he had done. Woojin was leaning again to him, but Jihoon sees Guanlin looking at them from the door. Jihoon lightly pushed Woojin and stood up. He looked for Guanlin, but the Sophomore wasn't there anymore.

Jihoon quickly ran inside the house and found the Hoobae standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Guanlin?" Jihoon started.

"Is it my time, right now?" Guanlin muttered.

"What?"

Guanlin turned around and looked at him.

"Is it my turn now, Sunbae?"

"W-What are you talking about?" Jihoon stuttered while Guanlin started to walk towards him.

Jihoon thought he hit already hit the wall when he looked to his side, it was Woojin. He didn't even hear the opening of the door nor when he entered the house. He was trying to get away from the two, but he was already sandwiched between them.

_"WHAT'S HAPPENING??"_

"What's wrong, Jihoonie?" Jihoon looked down as Woojin snaked his hands to Jihoon's waist. He was about to reprimand Woojin when he felt Guanlin taking his hands to place on the back of Guanlin's neck.

"W-What are y-you d-doing?"

Jihoon was freaking out inside, but he can't seem to say anything without stuttering.

"I--"

Guanlin shushed him using his finger.

"It's okay, Sunbae." He heard the Hoobae whispered.

"Isn't this the one you wanted, Hoonie?" He heard Woojin's breath tickles Jihoon's left ear.

"Wha- Wha-" Jihoon stuttered.

"Let us take care of you, Sunbae.." Guanlin started.

"Besides, it's only the three of us here.." Woojin continued.

"What??" Jihoon finally was able to say a word properly.

"Aren't we, your boyfriends Jihoonie?" Woojin asked.

Jihoon looked at Woojin dumbfounded.

"Woojin Hyung and I talked.." Guanlin started, Jihoon faced him instead.

"We found out that we only like one thing to happen, and that is to make you happy." The Hoobae smiled.

"We know we've been confusing your heart Jihoonie.." Woojin started.

"So we have decided to share you, we don't mind." Woojin confessed.

"You don't have to choose Sunbae.." Guanlin said.

That was the only time Jihoon break away and move away from the two.

"WHAT?" He shouted.

"Jihoonie, calm down." Woojin tried to walk closer to Jihoon.

"Stop right there, Park Woojin!" He stopped his best friend, he looked at the Hoobae, who didn't dare to step closer.

"What did you two say??" Jihoon was beyond baffled. Who were they to decide such thing?

"Jihoon hyung, please hear us out." Guanlin started. When Jihoon didn't react, the Sophomore continued.

"I know you love me.." Jihoon looked at Guanlin like he was caught doing the unimaginable.

"You may act like you don't care for me, but I know you do. I can feel your love in the little details. You say you don't want to spend time with me, but whenever the classes end you always drag me everywhere, you want to go. And you don't like how other girls try to approach me. So I know you love me Jihoon hyung." Guanlin chuckled.

Jihoon looked down and smiled, but he sees the feet of Woojin and quickly looked at him. He doesn't want to lose his best friend now that he knows how he feels towards their Hoobae. Guanlin noticed this and looked at Woojin.

"And I know you love Woojin hyung too." Jihoon looked back to Guanlin.

"No need to look shocked, Jihoonie. We both know you love us." Woojin smiled.

"Wha- B-But.." Jihoon stuttered. Woojin returned to Jihoon's back and gave him a back hug, and Guanlin took his hands and raised it near his lips.

"As long as you both love us, it's okay. We love you Jihoonie." Woojin peppered Jihoon's neck with kisses. Meanwhile, Guanlin kissed Jihoon's hands.

"I-I don't know what to say.." Jihoon muttered.

"You don't have to say anything Jihoon hyung, let your boyfriends take care of you.." Guanlin whispered before kissing his cheek. Jihoon feels the Woojin's hands exploring his body while Guanlin pulled him close and caressed his cheeks before leaning in again.

Jihoon gulped.


End file.
